Mistletoe
by flawlessario
Summary: Spencer helps Hanna with the christmas decorations.Spanna. Rated M to be safe.


Spencer stood across from her blonde friend who was cooupied by her iPad.

"Hanna , PLEASE help me! I cannot put this up by myself!" Spencer groaned. She was attempting to hang a banner but with no luck. One side had already fallen down and she was left holding the other side. Hanna looked up from her iPad , laughing.

"Okay! Give me a minute!" She said typing quickly.

"I dont think i have a minute!" Spencer mumbled to herself as she left the other side fall , causing the other decorations to fall down on top of her.

"If i wasn't staying with you for s week , i would not be doing this!" Spencer said as Hanna finally helped the brunette up.

"You would, because you looooove me!" Hanna taunted as she spun Spencer around. Each of the girls knew there was some chemistry between them. When there hands brushed against each other as they walked, neither would pull away, the lingering looks in the hallway at their lockers and the late night cuddles. But they were too scared to speak up about it in fear of rejection or ruining their friendship. Hanna was beyond happy when 's asked if Spencer was able to stay at the Marin household for a week, as was Spencer.

"Mhm , just help me with this, please!" Spencer laughed throwing the banner at her.

"Uncalled for!" Hanna pouted and caught the banner. She began hanging the banner up while Spencer stood rather close behind her, their bodies centimeters from touching. Hanna feel the presence behind her , causing her to smile.

"Is it straight?" She said not bothering to look around as Spencer's chin was rested on Hanna's shoulder.

"Perfect" Spencer whispered. This was perfect to Spencer, christmas with the girl she loves the most. Hanna looked at the clock remembering their friends would be over in less than ten minutes.

"W-we should finish up." Hanna stuttered. Spencers arms were wrapped firmly around her the blondes waist as she closed the gap between them.

"Aria and Emily, party poopers!" Spencer pouted as she pulled away , helping Hanna with the rest of the decorating.

It'd been eleven minutes since they stopped decorating. Hanna closed the gap between them as she lightly played with Spencer's hand. Spencer smiled.

"Hopefully they're getting food, i'm starved!" Spencer joked. She blushed as Hanna's face got incredily close to hers. Closing her eyes , Spencer brushed her lips against Hanna's which sent a shiver down her spine. No one had made her feel this way , except Hanna. As Hanna placed her hand on Spencer's cheek , she ringing sound caused them both to snap back to reality and jump away. Spencer cleared her throat and checked her phone.

"They'll be 5 minutes, they have my food!" Hanna blushed and laughed at Spencer's excitement. Noticing Hanna's blush , Spencer turned the blondes face towards her and kisses her cheek, her lips lingering for longer than they should.

"Smile, it looks good on you." She whispered as Hanna slowly turned her head. Their lips brushed against each others while Spencer gently stroked Hanna's cheek. Hanna took a deep breath as she built up her courage to kiss her. It was a soft but passionate kiss, which meant something to them both. Feeling Spencer smile , Hanna slowly pushed her down on the sofa as she hovered over her.

"Hanna.." Spencer let out a soft moan as Hanna's hands moved up and down Spencer's toned abdomen. Spencer slid her arms around Hanna's neck begging for more. The feel of Hanna's hands on her body was amazing and it made Spencer want more. The girls were too busy in a full on make-out session to notice the banging at the door. It was't until Spencer heard Aria shouting their names.

"H-han, Aria and Emily are here" She whispered. With much refusal Hanna got up , smiling at the pink kiss marks on Spencer's neck. Spencer fixed her hair and ran to open the door for her friends. Hanna composed herself while checking her reflection in her iPad camera.

"Finally!" Emily said walking past Spencer. Aria laughed and followed her as Spencer looked over at Hanna, wishing they weren't interrupted.

"You looked a little..flushed" Aria pointed out she played with the last of her food. Spencer and Hanna sat close to each other as they sat at on the sofa, rubbing their legs against each other now and again.

"Spencer?" Aria said nudging her.

"What? Yeah , i'm fine!" She smiled at Hanna. "All finished? I'll clear up" Spencer motioned to Hanna to do the same as she stood up. As the pair walked to the kitchen clearing up, Emily looked at Aria.

"You felt that, right?" Emily whispered hoping Spencer and Hanna couldn't hear.

"The tension between them?" Aria nodded and leaned forward to look in the kitchen. Emily nodded and looked in the direction Aria was looking.

"After all the fighting , they're actually really cute together!" Aria said , smiling at her best friends. Emily laughed softly.

"We should leave them, i feel like we intruded on something." Emily stood up.

"Leave them to be all lovey-dovey!" They both laughed.

Spencer screamed slightly as Hanna slapped her ass.

"Keep it down!" Hanna smirked as she stood beside Spencer. She watched as the brunette's face turned a dark shade of red.

"Behave then!" Spencer whisper yelled covering her cheeks. There was a silence between them for a few seconds , before they said in unison. "The kiss." It caused them both to laugh.

"You first." Hanna nodded as she sat on the island in the kitchen. Spencer stood in front of her , smiling.

"We both liked it and there's no denying it." Spencer crossed her arms watching Hanna smirk again.

"I could tell from you moaning my name." Hanna mocked Spencer's moan causing her to blush even more. Hanna wrapped her arms around her tall friend and hugged her tightly.

"Shut up! We speak no more of that, okay?" Spencer pouted resting her head on Hanna's shoulder. Although the kiss felt right, something was wrong, telling Spencer that they should keep this underwraps.

"But , what is this?" Hanna asked kissing the top of Spencer's head.

"This is the real us." Spencer nodded as she closed her eyes. Hanna smiled at the thought of them being togther and being able to call Spencer "her girl."

"We should get back , they'll be expecting us." Spencer said as she pulled away from Hanna's embrace.

"Spence, Han! We're gonna go, major art project to do!" Aria shouted as she walked towards the door.

"Yeah and you know my mom! '_Home before 10 on when your dad's home'"_Emily mocked her mom and walked oout the door before either Hanna or Spencer could say bye.

"Bye, then!" Hanna shouted as she looked at Spencer.

It was 11:38pm , Hanna and Spencer were cuddled up on the sofa the lights from the christmas tree the only thing lighting the house.

"This is nice, just being here with you" Hanna smiled , her head resting on Spencer's chest. She listened to the athletes heartbeat , noticing the fast beat. Spencer nodded , her eyes closed.

"Your heartbeat is so fast" Hanna mumbled slowly drawing shapes on Spencer's chest. She smiled as Spencer began to speak.

"It happens everytime i'm with you." Spencer smiled finally opening her eyes looking down at Hanna. She needed to say something , ask something. This 'chemistry' had gone on too long and she needed to do something about it.

"Hanna?" Spencer built up the courage. Hanna turned her head to look up at her friend.

"Will you be mine? not just for christmas , but for life?" The last part made Spencer want to crawl away under a rock and die, it was too cringy. After a minute of silence Spencer spoke again.

"Okay forget what i said , it's not right is it? Thats why you're not talking, Hanna forget i said it!" Hanna laughed as Spencer waffled on. Hanna wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed Spencer's chin.

"It's more than right, it's perfect. Yes Spencer." Spencer looked at Hanna , who was smiling as tears ran down her cheeks. Spencer for the first time was speechless.

"Say something.." Hanna pouted running her fingers across Spencer's cheeks. Spencer knew it wasn't a dream anymore and it was really happening.

"Thank you!" She finally said. "Kiss me , Marin." Spencer lowered her voice , smirking. Hanna laughed and pecked her lips quickly , pulling out a small piece of mistletoe from behind her back.

"Kiss me underneath mistletoe." Hanna chanted. This was going to be the perfect christmas.


End file.
